The present invention relates to an auxiliary frame for improving a conventional frame and a method for working the same and, more particularly, to an auxiliary frame and a method for working the same, which has good moisture-proof and waterproof effects, and can be maintained more conveniently.
Conventional frames such as doorframes are generally made of wood having inferior strength and bad moisture-proof and waterproof effects so that they can easily rot, resulting in much limited usage. Moreover, doorframes made of wood consume much natural wood material. Their fireproof effect is bad. Additionally, after doorframes made of wood has rotted, all wall material and floor material must be discarded, thereby wasting much time, labor, and material. Also, the working environment will be very dirty and result in much inconvenience.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an auxiliary frame for improving a conventional frame, which comprises a plurality of frame bars. The frame bars are made of plastic or metallic material. A fixing element is installed at the bottom end of the frame bars at two sides. The fixing element and the frame bars are connected to form an assembly via a plurality of screws, thereby forming the auxiliary frame. The auxiliary frame can be formed and installed at a predetermined position to achieve superior strength and better moisture-proof and waterproof effects so that it will not easily rot. Moreover, natural wood material can be saved greatly, conforming to the requirement of environment protection. Additionally, the auxiliary frame can help to lacquer a rustic color on the wood material of the frame or dip the wood material of the frame in fireproof solution, thereby forming a fireproof high-class doorframe or window frame.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an auxiliary frame for improving a conventional frame, which can solve several drawbacks of a conventional frame. For a conventional frame made of wood, all wall material and floor material must be discarded after it has rotted, thereby wasting much time, labor, and material. Also, the working environment will be very dirty and result in much inconvenience. For the auxiliary frame of the present invention, it is not necessary to discard wall material and floor material when the frame has rotted. The bottom material still exists. Only peripheral material needs to be replaced so that no additional process is needed. Moreover, color and material can be selected according to individual liking. The user can do it yourself (DIY) at any time. Additionally, the frame will not be blotted or impacted to break so that quality can be kept. Also, there is no doorstop on the floor to block the walk of people.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings, in which: